


if he were anything else

by avocadowithpep



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadowithpep/pseuds/avocadowithpep
Summary: A brief study of Mollymauk.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	if he were anything else

Mollymauk Tealeaf was many things. He was young and brash - younger mentally than his appearance denoted and brash as only one who cheats death can be. He was confident and flamboyant - arrogant, the envious said, for the way he flaunted his flaws like beauty marks. That hatching of scars across his chest, bared by an open-laced shirt; those garish eyes that were foreign on his skin, nestled within elaborately inked artwork. Mollymauk himself was a living work of art-in-progress. He was also a king, charlatan, lover, fighter, and fortune-teller. And while he could not say how he had acquired many of his skills, the not-knowing had never bothered him.

Molly delighted in being an enigma. He simply would not _be_ if he were anything else.


End file.
